Twisted Fates
by Percabeth Trumps Jasper
Summary: Set during NM and after HoO. Edward leaves Bella, Bella goes to Camp Half Blood. Will a certain Vampire return to open arms? Or will past choices and new enemies push the two apart? Bad summary. Just read it, you know you want to XD Rated T just In case. Slightly OOC
1. Prologue & Depression

**Hey Guys! Yes, I am doing another story (that I promise I will finish ;) ) But don't worry; I am still going to continue **_**Truth and Dare Twilight. **_**Actually, you should expect an update within the week. But any way, Here is chapter one! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson YET, but I will! MUA HA HA HA HA! **

**Twisted Fates**

**Prologue**

I always knew I was different, that I didn't belong with regular people, that I was just not the same as others. I get that. But, I have not a clue that, I was maybe even more a "freak" then them, the Cullen's. Maybe I was always not "normal", maybe in one point in my messed up life I wasn't an outsider, or a freak. But instead, part of the group, and maybe even had true friends. But to say that I was always defined that way was totally absurd. But, one can never tell when or how the life they have been dreaming up will happen or that you can let your guard down and just live the life you were meant to live.

But there is one thing I know. It is that my name is Bella Marie Swan, and I am a daughter of Aphrodite.

**Twisted Fates**

**Chapter 1**

**Depression And Choices**

Life sucks. Plain and simple. I mean really? Does it always have to crash and burn as soon as you get it to go your way? Does it always have to end badly? I missed Edward. I missed him more than I can tell, or at least with the few words a dictionary has to offer. He was my life, my soul. With him I was complete, I was whole. And now that he is not here, it seems as though my life shouldn't continue. And I knew I was the only one feeling this suffering, life-threating pain. He said it himself. He didn't love me; I wasn't good enough for him. And I didn't blame him for feeling this way. It was all 100% true; I mean how could anyone love ME? It was ridiculous. I can't believe he was able to keep up the charade until now. Even though I knew these things were true, I wish they weren't. I wish I was able to stand by his side and think that I was worthy of him, that we were meant together, but I know I wasn't good enough for him.

I was trying to keep my promise; I was trying to have a happy life. And sadly, he has so far done a good part of keeping his too. There wasn't one trace of him anywhere. He took my photos of him, the plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme, hes CD that he made me, and most of all, he wasn't there. And I so far couldn't feel the courage to move on myself. But today I was doing it. I was going to the place I haven't in over 3 years. My used to be home. Camp Half Blood.

**Did you like it? Sorry, it's so short.**

**R&R**

**Percabeth trumps Jasper**


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**Here is chapter 2 Hope you like it! Btw I know the years don't match up right, but just pretend that the whole two series happened within 3 years because otherwise, the story wouldn't work. Also, the last summer Bella went to camp was the first year Percy went, and Bella knew Nico and Bianca they went to camp, Once again no other way for the to match up.**

**Twisted Fates**

**Camp Half Blood**

I was off. I was one my way to one of my favorite places from my childhood, Camp. It was almost always warm and sunny, which just made me detest Forks all the more. Camp was always one of the only places that I felt that I fit in, that I belonged. There, I was not the only one with problems; almost everyone at camp had troubles in the real world.  
My troubles, thankfully, were mostly in Phoenix. This was because that was where I grew up. I, accordingly to the monsters, was "floral scented", or something, and since I was permanently living there, I was a huge target for the monsters to go after. And thus came the term "freak" because I always "acted strangen't" when monsters attacked, and humans couldn't see through the I didn't, and still don't, care what those short minded mortals thought about me. That was the main reason I didn't have friends or a- sniffle- boyfriend until Forks, were I had a clean slate. And so, I was then not the freak, but the newbie, one of the things I hated almost more than being a freak. But oh well, I was leaving, and that was that. And I doubt Renee would be that worried. She was after all not my real mother, just affected by the mist to think so, and she would probably think that I went to live on my own or something. But the person that that would be worried was Charlie. He would probably fret and worry enough for a group of people. That was the only reason I had a phone after all, even though it could get me in trouble with monsters and stuff, but as long as it kept him at ease was I would gladly take along with me. It was also at times very useful. I mean how else could I keep up with what was happening at camp? Even though I am a Daughter of Aphrodite, I am not a Drama Queen or a huge gossiper, but I still need to keep in touch with my favorite place on earth. And apparently, in the three years I have been gone, they had one war with Kronos, and ANOTHER with Gaia! Man, does all the exciting happen when I am gone? I mean seriously, a girl can't be gone three years and not miss two of the most important wars in history? Like I said, I maybe a daughter of Aphrodite, but I can fend for myself against a few monsters. I was not as fragile as Edward- wince- obviously thought I was. It still hurt to think about him and know that he didn't love me, that he was just a good liar and that I was very stupid to think that he would ever love me. But anyway, I still missed my friends from camp. And, also accordingly from the Aphrodite Cabin Gossip, Old kelp head saved the world twice, well that lucky duck. I also heard the there was a Roman camp, Camp Jupiter I think it was called. And even better, my favorite sister Piper was going out with their leader, Jason. I haven't met Jason, or Piper in person, but from the updates that Piper, the new Cabin Leader, she sounded a little like me, resenting her parentage, and the stereotypes. And even though I would miss Silena, who use to be are cabin leader that died from the war, Piper sounded like the right person to be leader.

I was so glad that there wasn't a psychic like Alice at camp, because I truly did want to surprise them about my return. And I bet they will be._ Best fighter from the Aphrodite Cabin, who has been gone for three years, finally returns._ Yeah I couldn't wait to see Nico's face; he would defiantly think that he was finally going mad. I missed Nico probably the most. This was because he was the first one to ever treat me like a regular girl, and not one of those basic Aphrodite girls, and was glad the he and his father finally got the respect they deserved, and got a cabin at camp.

I was distracted from my thoughts when a flight attendant told me that the flight was over. I quickly thanked her and exited the airport to get a taxi to camp. I dug out one of my savored drachma and called the grey sisters. They were the same as usual, fighting, arguing, and wrestling for stuff like eyes and that. Yeah I know, doesn't sound that safe, but they were fast and efficient, so they sometimes came in handy. I thanked them and marched up Half-Blood Hill, with my duffle bag over my shoulder, and my face, that I determined wouldn't look grim and beaten.

**What did you think? Tried to make It longer.**

**R&R**

**Thanks!**

**Percabeth trumps Jasper**


	3. Reunion

**Here is another chapter and this one is out to MoonBeingOne for being the first review! After this chapter, I am going to start a writing schedule. I'll update both this story and Twilight truth or dare either on a Saturday or Sunday each week, and oh. I almost forgot something. Sigh, I do NOT own PJO or Twilight. **

**Twisted Fates**

**Reunion**

Just as I was walking up the hill, I saw a sudden movement on the bushes. So they were still having patrol. I remember my times on patrol. They weren't the most fun, but they weren't too bad. And apparently, the guard didn't notice me.  
This was going to be fun.  
I pulled my hood up so you couldn't see my face, and pulled out my knife. While doing so, the guard must have noticed me, because once had my knife out, he jumped out with his stygian sword out, wearing an orange camp shirt and dark jeans. It was Nico, looking mostly the same except for; of course he was a little taller, but, much to my amusement, around the same height as me. He charged at me, obviously not knowing it was me. This is what I love about boys, always so clueless. I blocked his attack. He thrust his sword out at me and I dodged. I was defense, no offence because, of course, I didn't want the poor boy getting hurt. After a few minutes, he made his fatal flaw. He aimed for my chest when I knocked his blade out of his hand and put mine against his throat.It might have been awhile since I last practiced but I was still good enough to beat the all-powerful Nico. I pulled down my hood and my knife, Nico gasped.

"Bella!" He yelled, while pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I cried. I had been holding it in so long and it reminded me so much of one Emmett's hugs that I just couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled away, after seeing my tears and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He questioned me.

I forced myself to calm down and stop crying before responding, "Nothing's wrong, I just missed you!" I lied. Don't get me wrong, I did miss him. It just wasn't the only reason I was crying, and I was in no shape to explain my other one.

"Well? Come on! Everyone will not believe that you are here!" He screamed, while tugging on my arm trying to get me to come, I laughed. It was strange to be as strong as someone, and to have to let someone pull on your arm and ask you to go, versa what I was used to, being like I weighed nothing, and dragged around. Now I know what Alice and He felt like when I tried to pull them along.

Camp looked better than ever. It had around twenty cabins just in one of the like three sections, and from the look of it, they were STILL making more!

When Nico saw my wide-eyed staring, he just laughed and said, "Yeah, we have been a little busy, haven't we?" I just nodded. We just continued walking toward the Archery Range and Arena. In the Archery Range, we saw Percy, trying to shoot an arrow at a target, and Annabeth, trying not to laugh at his useless attempts, and failing terribly. I had always been sort of good at Archery, not good enough to beat the Apollo kids or Huntress's of Artemis's accuracy, but not bad enough to have Percy think that we shot even. I have met the Huntress's once or twice at camp. Heck, they even offered me a shot at being a Hunter, which I politely refused, which, accordingly to Percy, to Nico's relief. If I would have known what I would have gotten myself into, with staying single, and meeting the Cullens, I can't say for sure whether or not I would have chosen differently.

This was perfect. Another chance at freaking out my best friends.

I quietly walked toward them, motioning Nico to keep quiet too. He seemed amused, probably because of, what they called "My Inner Hermes". Once I was about 3 feet away from Percy, I said, "So, we haven't improved are Archery skills much, have we?" I said, with an amused smile on my face when Percy shot the arrow into the forest, barley missing a naiad, because of my interruption.

He whipped around to face me, and screamed "Bella!" I laughed. By now, Annabeth was up and coming my way. He hugged me fiercely, and this time I was determined not to cry. Thankfully, it worked, but it didn't keep the grimace off of my face, from the reminder. Nico, curse him, noticed once again.

"Hey, Bells. What is wrong? You have never come back to camp looking as sad as you do right now." Nico stated.

I cursed myself for not being in more control than the last time. This was going to be hard, no impossible, but I'll have to tell them sooner or later why not now?

"Well, Umm… I sort of found some friends in Forks-"I was interrupted from talking by Annabeth.

"What! That is great! What is so bad about that?" She questioned.

"Well, they left town… and well, were sort of Vampires." I said the last part barely auditable. But somehow they must have heard me, because after I said it, Nico gasped.

"What! Vampires? How are you still alive? They are bloodsucking creat-"He started. There is Nico for you. Overprotective, stupid, son of Hades. Just the comparison between him, Jacob, and Edward brought me back to tears.

"NO! THEY ARE NOT! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE JACOB! THEY DID THE OPPISTE OF HURT ME; THEY SAVED MY LIFE, NUMEROUS TIMES!" I screamed at Nico, with tears streaming down my face. I hugged Annabeth, who looked a little shocked about my little outburst. Everyone knew that I wouldn't scream like that unless I was either mad, or really protective of something. I think Nico noticed too because, he fell silent.

I felt myself get passed on to unknown arms. I looked up to see Piper, who with all my crying, I didn't see walk in.

"Here, it is ok." She said. "Come on; let's head on to the cabin. Don't worry; everyone is at the stables for at least another hour". I nodded and let her take me to our cabin with Annabeth following, noiselessly.

**What do you think? Took me forever to write, them type up.**

**R&R!**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	4. Confusion

**Here's chapter 4! This one is out to Lionnara for reviewing and karimarin for following Twisted Fates! btw, from now on, if you fav,follow, or review this story, I'll put your name in the Authors Notes!**

**I do NOT own PJO or twilight! *cries***

**Twisted Fates**

**Confession**

**Piper's POV **

**This was bad. No, bad isn't strong enough of a word. Terrible? Yes, terrible was more of a reasonable than bad, I mean, I knew Bella REALLY loved Edward, I get that. But, to get to the point where she is depressed without him, is a pretty drastic measure. I get that she is hurting, her latest gloomy messages and recent behavior showed that much. But the one thing she told me was what happened in Forks? Why did he leave? I thought he loved her? Maybe she's upset because he left? Did he leave because of his family? But if hes a vampire, wouldn't he have the choice whether or not he wanted to go? Sure Bella said he was close to his family, but they couldn't make him go. Or, maybe hes the one that wanted to go? I thought about that one on the way through the cabin door.**

"**Bella, what happened? Please tell me." I said, with charmspeak seeping into my words. I felt bad for trying to force her answer, but it was only because she obviously needed to go through this with someone and it was probably better that it was a girl. Her answer shocked me.**

"**No…I-I can't" She answered, shaking from her earlier tears. My eyes and I am sure Annabeth's too, widened. No one that was a demigod at least, was able to resist the good, unless they were charmspeakers themselves. Maybe Bella is a charmspeaker too? It was possible. Bella was a daughter of Aphrodite, after all, and I heard people respected her.**

"**Why are you staring at me like I am crazy?" Bella said.**

"**Tell Annabeth to do something." I said. Annabeth stared at me incredulously, but I just ignored her.**

"**Why?"**

"**Just do it" **

"**O-okay… Um Annabeth, go mess up Drew's bed." She ordered.**

**What happened next surprised me more than anything in my entire life.**

**Sorry it was so short! But since I am updating early, and I am still updating Sunday, i thought it was perfect.**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	5. Relization

**Here is chapter 5, like promised. xXxPINKxXx, Miss Zues****,**** WritingIsMyPassion15,Lionnara, and Aige Lee,****thanks for your support.**

**Twisted Fates**

**Realization**

Bella's POV  
Ok, this was absurd. I knew that Piper was a charmspeaker, but did she seriously think that **I** could be a charmspeaker? I am not that powerful, and besides, I could hardly get my used to be boyfriend to kiss me. That hardly makes me a charmspeaker.

"O-okay… Um, Annabeth, go mess with Drew's stuff." I ordered her. She didn't move an inch. She just stood there. This obviously confused Piper to no ends.

"He never could get into my mind…" I murmured, without really think before I even said it.

"Wait! What did you just say?" Annabeth asked.

"Edward…he could read minds, but he could never read my mind, for some reason that we still don't know." I said weakly.

"So…Your minds closed off, so to say. That's it!" Annabeth shouted, making me jump.

"Huh?"

"Charmspeaking sort of takes over your mind, stops you from thinking clearly. And he wasn't able to read your mind! Don't you see, it's connected! Your mind- for some reason- is closed off, or another way to say it, protected from mental powers." She exclaimed.

It made sense. I mean it's the most we found out before. And it explains why Piper's Charmspeak didn't work on me, and why Ed- he couldn't read my mind. But one thing just didn't add up.

"But his sister Alice could see the future and that was based on decisions you make and his brother, Jasper, could feel and manipulate your emotions. How could their powers work on me but not Piper's and his?" I questioned.

"Hmm, maybe because after you make a decision, the decision becomes physical because you are not only thinking it, you are going to do it. And emotions lead to actions and you don't need to think to have emotions. So emotions is technically physical not mental." Annabeth concluded. I just shrugged, like before, it made sense.

"How about we go train. I am itching to go and put a dent in the huge ego Percy has obviously grown, because he won two wars WITHOUT my help. "I said, with some light returning to my eyes, not a lot, but some cause I was home, a where I belonged. They laughed and folded their arms into mine on opposite sides, and we headed for the arena.

**Sorry it's so short but don't worry, the chapter WILL get longer and better. And I would like to thank anyone who faved, reviewed, or is following this story. I give you all virtual cookies!**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	6. Attacked

**palevampire11, percybeth96,****Lionnara, IlOvEbOoKs0913, thalia-marie-grace7, XxJessicaOcampoDirectionxX, GallagherGirl54, Lightning-queen21, Thanks for the support! You guys we so good at support that I am updating way too early ;) Now hopefully everyone who reads my stories will understand how supporting my stories will benefit them too. Keep up the great work!**

**Twisted Fates**

**Attacked**

Bella's POV

It had been 6 months since I got to camp. Camp has gotten so big because of the Romans joining us. I got many worried calls from Charlie, and after a while the changes between me now and me then were almost comical. I wasn't fully recovered; I would always love Edward. But I understand we weren't meant to be and it didn't hurt when he was mentioned.

Everyone was as fun to be with as always, which really helped my recovery. I mostly hung out with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Nico. I mean, the others are great and all, but I have known them all for years, and for Piper it felt that way.

We were both different than most people from the Aphrodite cabin. We both were NOT interested in clothes and make-up, or any of the other girly-fru-fru stuff the cabin had to offer. Also, besides Silena, we were the only fighters from the cabin. So, without needing to be said, we were both really close, and because of this, I obviously was hated by Drew, but the feeling were mutual. But this had little importance, because we both know she had no chance against me. Both fighting wise and the evil section. I remember the one time the Stolls got on my bad side during _that_ time of the month yeah… they ended up hanging upside upside-down from a tree with their pants around their ankles. After that, for some reason, they always knew when and when not to get on my bad side…Funny, now that I think about it, most people from camp knew too, oops.

I knocked the sword out of Percy's hand, for the fifth time today.

"Aww, Come on! Rematch!" Percy begged.

I laughed. "The Savior of Olympus needs some work, wouldn't you say?" I said to Nico. He laughed and Percy grumbled something about 'stupid Aphrodite kids'. But it just made me and Nico laugh harder. He glared at us and Nico stopped, but I just smirked. It got wiped off my face when I heard an all too familiar shrill scream come from somewhere around the beach. My face whipped over to Nico and Percy. We all shared a concerned look, all knowing who is the one who screamed, knowing they don't scare easily, and ran for the beach. When we got there, my vision got red. I was right, it was Piper. And she was pinned down on the floor; by the monster I despised the most. The Minotaur.

**Sorry it's short (it seems I say this every chapter) but I post almost a week to early so I thought it was good sized, considering I am updating this weekend too. Thanks again for your support!**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	7. Beginning of it all

**IMPORTANT AN! NO I AM NOT TAKING A BREAK!**

**missGustyani,midnight rose112358, nattywhite1998, JulesLillianTellar, Thanks for your support! If you faved, followed, or reviewed and you name wasn't mentioned, I am incredibly sorry. My computers keyboard stopped working so we had to take it out and order a new one which is coming tomorrow, and I already typed up and transferred some of the Pen names from my email so that's why I didn't update. I am incredibly sorry.**

**BTW I get this is a little confusing, so I made a little timeline:**

**Birth, Live with Charlie till 8 cause monsters, live with Renee who lives In Arizona, When to camp at age 10, Meet up with Nico & Bianca on the way and became instant friends, they departed, Bella became close with Percy and the bunch at age 11, left camp after Percy left for the quest for lightning bolt, returned to Arizona for school, Left Arizona for Forks, Book 1 of TWILIGHT, Edward leaves, Bella goes to camp. **

**Twisted Fates**

**Chapter 7**

**The Beginning of it All**

**Piper's POV**

I was walking alone, heading back from the beach, where me and Jason were hanging out. But then, like always, someone came and interrupted us. This time it was someone from the Heapesteas Cabin, Nyssa I think, needing Jason for help building cabins. A time before this he was needed (for gods knows what) by the Stolls. So then he smiled apologetically at me, and ran off to where ever he was needed. We hardly got to hang out anymore, and when we did, we were always interrupted.

I sighed. I heard a rustle from a bush beside me, and didn't think much of it till I was knocked down to the floor, with something on top of me. I looked up and screamed. It was the Minotaur. _The_ Minotaur.

**Bella's POV**

Through my rage I saw Percy shaking, itching to attack, but knowing I would want my revenge.

You see, a few years back, I was sent to get a demigod, Amy Justice daughter of Demeter, who lived at a boarding school in Delaware. I was offered help, but anyone I want to come was busy on a quest, and I thought that I could take care of a daughter of Demeter by myself. Easy, I thought. But as we were nearing camp, around 11 miles away, we decided to make a little camp till morning, because it was close to 11 o'clock and we were both tired.

She told me to go get fire wood that she would be fine, and she would build a shelter. I was hesitant, but I agreed. When I was walking back, I heard a scream. I immediately dropped the wood, and charged toward our camp.

I was too late.

I saw a knife in her heart, the Minotaur running away, and saw her eyes flutter. I ran to her side. Her words broke my heart.

"It's okay, "she said," I want you to forget me, forget right now." I looked at her, saying that it was impossible to forget right now, to forget that I caused her death. If only I stayed by her side, refusing to depart, then I could have protected her.

"Goodbye, Bella" she said. She closed her eyes and I cried for an hour. I tried to chase the Minotaur, but it was in vain, I gave it to long to escape, another thing I did wrong. It hurt my pride, and most of all, it destroyed a friendship. We both became so close, and I left her defenseless.

I left her to die.

People (Especially Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper) always say 'it wasn't your fault' and 'there was no way you could know the Minotaur was near', but I have and never will believe them. It doesn't matter that I didn't know, It matters because I was becoming lazy and not thinking, only because we were nearing camp. That was first time I lost a loved one, and it broke me for a while.

That is also why I broke down after Edward left. Here, I was given a warning that loved ones come and go, and I go putting my whole being into one person, who didn't even like me in any way like I liked him and left.

I shrugged down my memories.

"Hey, ugly. Come back to ruin more lives? Not if I have anything to do with it." I said charging at him. I yanked him off Piper, and deflected the knife the knife coming towards my chest. I thrusted my blade towards his arm. It made a deep gash, and he screamed in agony, but I wasn't done. I disarmed him of his spear and then started whipping my blade against his chest, enough so where it was excruciating but not lethal.

"How does it feel being the helpless victim now, huh?" I whispered in his ear, my voice sounding a little sardonic.

I slice off his head, finished with my vengeance. The Minotaur crumbled to dust.

**What do you think? Tried to make it longer. Btw I am updating Truth or Dare twilight tomorrow!**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	8. Emotions

**Twisted Fates**

**I don't own Twilight or PJO!**

**huskielover94, KaelynnClaree, Violet daughter of Percabeth, Mischevious Shadow, booknerdallie, The Ari-Girl, GallagherGirlsEatCookies, WritingIsMyPassion15, InfernoLeo9, Orlliv, Daughter-of-Nessie-and-Jacob, BellaDamonLover, MythicalGirl17,****LadyMalfoy Lamperogue-Cullen, CatGal1701, meghanstar66, Luna Daughter of Zeus, devils daughter1993, ****goinwiththeflow892,****jny81583, SilverMistt, and WrenRenRem,Thank you so much for your support! I am sorry for my little unplanned hiatus. A few months ago (Right before Hurricane Sandy), when I didn't have a computer besides my moms, I would always type up my stories in my Kindle fire, and then edit and publish it on Fan Fiction on my mom's computer, then delete the evidence. There was NO WAY I would let my parents in on the fact that I spent a lot of my time writing on Fan Fiction! So, on the Sunday during the hurricane, I was watching movies in my brothers room (who was off at college), and set my Kindle on his bed, which had 7 perfect paragraphs of an half finished update stored on it. Then, and I SWEAR this is the truth, an hour later I come around and find it missing. Because of my determination of not typing the update over again, for months I searched his room, and my whole house, trying to find my Kindle. Sadly, I STILL haven't a Clue where it is, and have finally broken down my resolve. I am terribly sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 8: Emotions**

**Bella's POV**

After the Minotaur turned to ashes, I sank down to my knees.

All my covered up emotions from Amy's accident were coming out all at once. I felt extremely overwhelm with a mixture of guilt and satisfaction. Finally, her death was avenged. I cried, letting all the feeling drain out, though not in a way that left me emotionless. I wiped my eyes and stood, noticing that the crowd that followed behind us had left, leaving a trembling Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. Jason ran to Piper, wrapped his arms around her, and started to whisper comforting things to her.

After a few moments, she calmed down a little, and Jason picked her up bridal style. She blushed a little, and I smirked at her. Not a second later, Nico came up behind me and carried me the same. I started thrashing around, and hitting him on the chest. But, apparently, he had grown stronger than me in the past three years, because this was all in vain.

He smirked down at me, and whispered in my ear, "Calm down, I am just taking you to your cabin. You could use some rest, it has been a long day." I shivered, blushed a little, and looked up to notice to sky was a deep orange.

"You know, I don't have a broken leg, I can walk just fine." I said, desperately trying to find a way out of his grasp and hide my scarlet face, but it was pointless.

Nico carried me in the cabin, following Jason with Piper. They set us down on our beds, then walked out with freakishly similar, gently smiles. They barely made it out of the cabin, before the whole cabin erupted up in the squeals of our cabin mates. Me and Piper looked at each other, shook our heads, and went to sleep, ignoring everyone else's pleading questions.

**Don't Worry. That was just friendly fluff, between Nico and Bella. Or was it…? Hmm, questions questions ;)**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	9. War Meeting

**Twisted Fates**

**I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or PJO!**

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, I will try and make this one WAY longer!**

**War Meeting**

**Bella's POV**

I woke to Piper shaking my arm. I groaned and she put a finger to her lips. I caught her drift, and looked at her both questionably and irritated that she woke me up at, I looked at my clock, 5:45, and hour earlier than usual. She motioned for me to follow her outside. I noticed that she was cleanly shower and dressed, so mouthed that I would meet her outside in five minutes. she nodded and went outside silently.

Five minutes later, I was clean and in a better mood. We walked to the beach, and I said scowling, "Tell me why, exactly, you decided it was a good idea to wake me up an hour early."

She rolled her eyes, " To save us from the cabins annoying questions." She said, simply. This time I rolled my eyes, though I was glad Piper did wake me up. Our cabin mates can be VERY annoying.

We walked around camp, talking and laughing until it was time for breakfast. We walked as slow as we could to cabin. We quickly rounded everyone up, and leaded them to the Dining Hall, ignoring their questions.

After a while they calmed down, but then Lacy half shrieked, half whispered, "Oh Bells! I bet he was Tots-tally ripped! Was he? Oh I knew it! I Knew it! I bet you like him, don't you?"

I blushed profusely, which fueled their squeals. Nico, curse him, sauntered in, and noticed their excitement. He looked at me and my blush with question, but I just shook my head. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down and started eating his usual; oatmeal, toast with jam, and orange juice. A little bit after my face went back to regular, I began to eat, forcing myself to forget what just happened.

**O**

It was two weeks after the little minotaur incident, and things were getting worse. We were getting at least three to four attacks a day. Things were just getting ridiculous. I constantly told anyone who asked that it was just because the Romans joined us, and the monsters were just noticing the extra power, but even I was beginning to not believe my own words.

"Are you coming?" Piper asked. I looked up from my book in alarm.

"What do you mean?" I said, questionably.

Piper rolled her eyes, and said, " The war meeting."

"I am not a cabin leader, why would they want me to come to the meeting?" I asked, extremely confused.

" I have no idea, but Chiron asked me to have you come as well." I gave in, and grumpily put a piece of paper in the book I was reading, Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. I was at a good part.

We both walked up to the Big House, and silently sat in one of the chairs by the Ping Pong table. Almost everyone was there, but since of all the new additions, and new people, I have no clue who all we were waiting for.

After a minute, we were all present and Chiron motioned for us to be quiet. " I know you all have your suspicions about all the attacks," everyone nodded and he continued. " Well, with the two camps joining, and twice the scent for monsters. And with all these monsters, it has presented a chance for someone, who we are not sure of who, to rally up an army."

The whole room outburst in their opinion of who, but Chiron quieted them down again. I raised my hand. "Yes Bella?"

"I have been wondering, why did you want me to be here?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me with sympathy. Oh no, I thought.

" Well, Bella, since the Romans are already here, we are going to need some more help. I have asked the Hunters, the Amazons, and, uh, someone else." Chiron said, avoiding my eyes.

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"The Cullens."

**Oooo, the bomb has been dropped!...I honestly don't know what is wrong with me… Anyways, so I don't have people spoiling the story for me, I AM ONLY AT BOOK 4, GOBLET OF FIRE! PLEASE NO SPOILERS! Sorry, if this chapter wasn't as long as you have hope, I tried.**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	10. The Cullens

**Kira ReShea, meriland25, ShannonEsmerelda, ****xXxAlilordessxXx, Redrideing, immabear, Booklover0608, ariah23,****Innocent2Deadly, XxGoldenTiger16xX, Lionnara, RyuNoRainbow, foxgirl1998, heart-of-ice01, and meghanstar66****,Thank you all for your support, it just makes me feel more guilty for taking so long to update. Also for both story and my other story, **_**Truth or Dare PJO**_**, whenever I get at least 5 reviews from 5 DFFERENT people, I will update, no matter if I literally Just uploaded a chapter.**

**I am SO sorry for taking so long, but don't worry! I will NEVER abandon another story, that I swear!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10: The Cullens**

**Emmet's POV**

I stared out the car window, bored out of my mind. I had already tried to entertain myself, but no one would play I Spy with me, Jasper was reading, and Eddie was … Well, depressed. After he left Bella, things have been rough. For the first couple months, he would sit in his room, in the dark, and just stare at a wall with absolutely no emotion.

We had to bring blood bags, and basically force feed him. Finally, Alice had enough. She forced him to go out hunting with us, and to be more active. It worked a little, at least now he moved around without looking like a zombie, and talks on occasion, but that is basically it. But that is better than what he used to be, I guess.

"Where are we going again?" I asked. Everyone sighed and shook their heads at me.

"For the third time today, my Old friend Chiron has asked us to help them. They need help in their war against the Titans and Gaia. Yes, the Greek Gods are real, and yes they still 'hook up' with humans, and have half blood children, the camp we are going to help protect is indeed a camp of half bloods, hence the name 'Camp Half-Blood'" He answered my questioned a second before I asked it.

"Ok, and How exactly do you know this 'Chiron'?" I asked.

"Oh Please Emmett, don't tell me you don't remember this one, Carlisle has already told us twice in the past three hours."

I just sighed, once again, bored out of my mind. I can't wait till we get to where ever we are going.

**Bella's POV**

I paced around the room, on the brink of hyperventilating. Sure, I was over the Cullens and everything, but to have them go to the one place I have ever thought of as my True home, and ruin everything again? No, there is no way I will let that happen.

I could feel the eyes of my cabin mates bearing holes into me. They were all sprawled out on the bunks, staring at me, waiting for me to go along with their idea. I shuddered at the thought of it. But, and I hate myself for this, but it was the only way.

I stopped pacing and stood in front of them all and simply said, " Fine."

Everything around me turned into a blur as they ran around getting their makeup and hair products. They pushed me into the cabin bathroom, and commanded that I take a shower and be back out in no more than ten minutes.

Eight minutes later I was walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, my hair dripping down my back. They rushed me into the "Chair of Torture" as I call it. After two hours, I was shaken awake and looked in the mirror. I gasped.

My hair, which used to be past the middle of my back, was cropped up a little below my shoulders with faint black highlights. In my eyes were turned bright blue; most likely contacts. I had on faint eye shadow and mascara and deep red lip gloss.

I had to admit, they did pretty good; I looked Nothing like my old self. I changed into my regular jeans, camp shirt, and boots and headed outside to look for Nico before the Cullens came.

I saw him wrestling with Percy. He was clearly winning. I grinned and shouted, " Hey Nico!" He glanced in my direction, then went back to wrestling. His eyes widened and he looked back up at me, shocked. Percy took this advantage, and pinned Nico to the ground laughing. He then got up at looked at me, and his expression matched Nico's. I smirked at them, but choose to ignore their goggling.

"Now, remember, my name is Iz, not Bella, got it?" They nodded, still a little shocked. Piper giggled, and I shoved her. Then heard the shell blare out, which meant the one thing I have been dreading:

The Cullens had arrived.

**Man I am Really mean ;) Remember, 5 reviews!**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	11. Introductions

**Twisted Fates**

**I do not own PJO or Twilight!**

**MizzPurpleRox, jades103531, heart-of-ice01, Guest, DarkShadowOfTime, mistriss of darkness, Esie22, Katherine Rose Black, sophiecullen1996, DeanW'sBabyGirl, Darksidetofly, KaelynnClaree, Guest, lucky15371, Im a Kat, Rosalie93, MagicAndDemons4Ever, Lionnara, DaughterOfTheSea1, TheDevilsOneAndOnlyChild, ****bulletprooflambo, Saphira Nograd, drinnyxlove, krazyskitlz1, A big fan (Guest), anime-fan-girl1751, , nivea n'yanna unique, ****Midnight Dancing Wolf, I heart vamps (Guest), and hvnsllbbygrl, Thank you so much for your support!**

**Chapter 11: Introductions **

**Bella's POV**

The whole camp trudged up the hill to meet the Cullens' at Thalia's tree. They all got out of the car, and I had to hold in a gasp; they didn't change at all, which I expected , with the whole no-aging thing, but it still was a shock seeing them all again.

I worked at keeping my face neutral when Edward got out of the car. He looked just as he had when I last saw him, but he seemed different almost. Almost like he had to life drained out of him. My eyebrows furrowed in worry momentarily, before I caught myself, and smoothed my facial expression to go blank. I internally chastised myself, _stupid Bella! He left you, he doesn't care about you, why should you care about him, you Idiot girl!_

"Campers! These are the Cullens, they have come to help us defend camp, and in the most dire situations, fight with us. Carlisle, care to introduce your family?" Chiron announced.

"Of course. This is my wife Esme, my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and my daughters Rosalie and Alice. We are glad to be able to assist you in this war." Carlisle, as polite as ever.

"Thank you Carlisle. Now, is there anyone who would like to show the Cullens the usual tour and to their cabin?" Chiron asked. Most people raised their hands, after all, the Cullens were fairly attractive, but I stood up and said, "I'll do it."

Chiron rose and eyebrow, but said, "Very well Iz. Now, everyone back to your usual activities."

I waited for most of the people to leave, then motioned the Cullens' to follow me. I explained to them about the cabins, and their god that they stood for, and gave them a tour of the beach, amphitheater, dining hall **(A.N I forget, is that what it is called? Ah well, I will check later, and use the correct term in future chapters!)**, and finally directed them to their cabin.

"Now, any questions?" I asked.

" If you don't mind, may I ask how many years you have gone here?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled and said, " I have been going to camp ever since I was 10, this place is home to me. Now, if don't have any more questions, I will leave you to look around if you like. Dinner is a 6:30."

The Cullens just smiled in thanks, and I walked away, but not before I heard Emmett mumble, 'Now why does she seem familiar to me?'

I bit back a smile and continued on, more thankful for my cabin mates then I have ever been in my life.

**Edward's POV**

I put my things on my bed, and excused myself; I was starting to get annoyed by their worried glances, and just needed to go for a walk. I walked past the arena, and got a glimpse of our guide pinning a pale, dark haired boy to the ground with a laugh. I rolled my eyes at them, and reminded myself not to let myself get to cocky and underestimate the people here, especially her.

I walked by the cabins and sat down on a hill that overlooked the ocean, and thought of Forks, and _her. _A stab of pain hit me straight in the chest, and I cursed my inability to cry. I picked up a stone, and lunged out in to the water before me, creating a huge splash.

" Whoa there, Superman, what did the ocean do to you?" The pale boy from before said, sitting down next to me. I smiled weakly.

"I am Nico, son of Hades. You?" Nico said.

" Edward, and that's a little hard to believe. How can a son of Hades, one of the most powerful gods, get pinned down in 5 seconds by a girl that is clearly a daughter of Aphrodite?" I asked, playfully.

Nico grimaced. "Yeah, it can be hard not to underestimate Iz, she defiantly doesn't look like a warrior worthy of Ares, but I guess that is part of her charm."

"Yeah, she seems nice enough." I said, hoping to learn more about the girl.

Nico smirked knowingly at me, " I would watch out if I were you. She has caught many hearts, at camp alone. But she has been hurt once, and has several protectors, myself being one of them."

I raised my hands in defeat, and laughed, "You don't have to worry about me, I am getting over someone else, she is all yours."

Nico's cheeks reddened, and started, "I do not-" only to get interrupted by the conch horn. I just laughed and waved, and I started toward to dining hall. I shocked my family when I appeared with a smile on my face. I rolled my eyes at them asking if I had a fever.

**Nico's POV**

I walked out of the dining hall and met up with Bella, who was by the water, skipping stones.

"Hey," She said with a smile. I smiled back and said, " So I talked to Eddie earlier, he seems human enough." She just rolled her eyes, and said nothing.

"Are you sure you are ok with them being here?" I asked.

"Honestly? It still hurts a little just seeing them all here. I am scared that this will turn into Forks again. But I can't be selfish and ask Chiron to have them leave, what if we have another attack, and someone gets hurt or worse, killed, and it is all my fault?" She said, finally stopped skipping rocks, and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. I walked up to her and hugged her, and hushed her, calming her down.

"Hey, it will be alright." And when she calmed down and stopped crying, I said, "You know, I think he might be as sad as you. When I talked to him, he looked as if he was about to cry and said that he was getting over a girl."

She just rolled her eyes and said, "You are absurd." And with that, she left and went to her cabin.

**Hmm, I quite liked this one ;) **

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	12. The Wolves

_**I do not own Twilight or PJO!**_

**JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre****, ****Underestimated Writer****, ****avidreader28****, ****adamblackstone2000****, ****jaelynnking****, ****irishi's6622****, ****, ****Akumagirl92****, ****Guest****, ****rosesterling100****, **** 11****, ****Saphira Nograd****, ****Daughter of Chaos 98****, ****Lionnara****, ****misshotwolf****, ****, ****iMelSwan****,****Raven Marcus****, ****Darksidetofly****, ****XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX****, and ****Guest**** , Thank you for your support!**

**Twisted Fates**

**Chapter 12: The Wolves**

**Bella's POV**

Ever have one of those days when you just don't wanna get out of bed because you Know the odds will Not be in your favor? When you feel like the only productive thing you will do that day staying in bed and sleeping? Today felt like one of those days.

"Bella get up! We have training today!" Piper said, shaking me. She had been trying to wake me up for the past five or so minutes, to no result. I just mumbled the classic line, "Just five more minutes!" Piper huffed and said, "Bella, you leave me no choice!" She stomped away and out of the cabin, and I smiled to myself! Aha! She gave up, and I can sleep in.

Not even three minutes later, Piper came in saying, "Bella, you have one more chance." I just ignored her.

"Fine, do your worst." She said, which confused me until I felt some one tickling me. I started laughing and trying to defend myself against my attacker, who turned out to be Nico.

"Ni- Nico! Ple- please stop!" I said through my giggles. My face was bright red, and I couldn't control my laughter. I grabbed his wrists, trying to stop his tickling, only to realize too late that since he was laying on the bed, towering over me if I might add, tickling me, he was supporting all his weight on his other hand, which I grabbed along with his other one.

He fell on top of me, and our heads were about to slam together, but Nico quickly put his elbows out on both sides of my head and his head stopped not an inch above my head. My breath caught, and we stared into each other's eyes.

I quickly remembered we were not alone and that we were in fact in a room surrounded but a dozen daughters of Aphrodite, who had their eyes trained on us and were squealing. We both blushed beet red and he immediately got off of me, and help me out of the bed. With his face bright red, he hurried out of the cabin. I grabbed my clothes for the day, and rushed into the bathroom, and locked the door shut.

O

Breakfast was a embarrassing event, that's for sure. Nico had his usual, and seemed very interested in his food. I myself thought my food was very interesting. Nico, that lucky duck, obviously thought he had it bad with Percy and Annabeth asking, no doubt, why his face was pink, and only got worse when he looked at my table. I bet Nico was hating that people could sit at what every table they pleased. I myself would have sat at a different table, but the only people I really wanted to sit with was Percy and Annabeth, who were presently sitting with the cause of this whole situation.

My whole table was crammed together, everyone trying to pry details, and coming up with their own conclusions, which made me blush deeper, them squeal exclaiming that they were right, and then when I tried to set them straight, it only got worse. Almost everyone was staring at us, wondering what had the Aphrodite table squealing at least three times louder than usual.

The Cullens, having obviously heard what this was all about, had different reactions. Emmett was looking like he was about to fall out of his chair in laughter; Alice was smiling, looking like she was about to come and join in the questioning; Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her husband, and looked at me in sympathy; Esme and Carlisle looked at me, smiled, and went back to their conversation; Jasper was rubbing his head, probably from all the emotions in the room; Edward just laughed and grinned at Nico, who noticed and blushed deeper, especially since he noticed that I saw their exchange.

Chiron, bless him, finally looked up from his novel, and noticed the Aphrodite cabin's squealing, and me and Nico's beet red faces, and decided to save us.

"Attention, Attention! Everyone settle down, leave Mr. Di Angelo and Miss Dwyer alone for right now, you can go back to your questioning and teasing After dinner." I glared at Chiron who grinned at us. "Miss Dwyer, did you call your friends?"

"Yes I did, they said that they would be here a little before lunch." I said in response.

"Good, Good. Now I know most of you have already met them from their previous visits, but with our new guests, and new campers, I will remind you all of the Wolves. They are, as I am sure you guessed, werewolves, but are not forced to change by the moon, but by their free will, and their tempers, so that I know they would not try to hurt you all, unless you enraged them, so be careful of your actions. Yes Carlisle, I am aware of your feuding, but they come here to protect camp as well, so please try to get along for the time being." I snorted, which now that I look back at it, was very stupid. The Cullens, mainly Edward, all stared at me in confusion.

Everyone went back to eating, and I left as soon as I could, and ran into the Arena, the one place I know my cabin mates least liked, in an effort of escaping my obsessed sisters.

O

Me and Nico circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. The stands were full of my cabin mates, the Cullens, and anyone else looking for a good fight. They were all cheering, screaming their heads off, but I barely noticed them, and by the looks of it, neither did Nico.

Nico, finally attacked, and I deflected his attack with my shield, and made my own advances. Nico used his own shield, and lunged his sword towards my middle. I backed up and his blade grazed my shirt. I glanced down, my shirt was ripped but there was no blood or pain. Nico looked extremely worried, and lowered his blade, which I used to my advantage. I lunged at him, knocking his blade and his shield out of his hand. I pushed him up against the wall, and placed my blade near his neck. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat. I backed away and grinned.

I raised my blade to the air and said, "Sorry Nick, I won! What is that, 6 to 2? 7 to 1?" I grinned wider, and he scowled and said, "Its 5 to 3, thank you very much."

I looked at the crowd, looking for my next challenger. "Eddie, you up for a duel?" I said, and grinned at his look of surprise. The crowd started screaming, "Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" He sighed and jumped from his seat, which was near the top, to a feet in front of me. Show off.

"I really don't think-" He started.

"Are you scared to be beat?" I said, smirking.

He just rolled his eyes, and picked out a shield and sword.

"Now, even though I Love a challenge, I think there should be a limit to your freakishly awesome vampire powers. I think no jumping more than five feet in ther air and staying around as fast as a average human isn't too much to ask for." I said, and he only nodded in response.

I got in a fighting stance, and waited a second before attacking. He deflected my attack, and made his own advances. I blocked his sword with my shield. This cycle went on for what felt like at least five minutes. Finally, Edward attacked and almost got me. I fell to the ground and gasped, and scrunched my face up in pain. He dropped his shield and sword, and ran to my side, asking frantically if I was ok. I groaned and looked at him. He looked confused at my smirk until it dawned on him too late. I leaped up and pinned him to the ground with my blade to his neck.

"Gotcha." I smirked. He looked at me and shook his head. I heard a booming laugh from the entrance of the Arena. I got up and saw Jake and all the other wolves crying with laughter.

"Aw, a leach can't take on a girl half his size?" Jake said with a smirk.

"Jake!" I exclaimed. He started, looking at me in bewilderment. "Iz?"

I ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug. The other wolves whistled and cat called, which I answered with a glare. I backed up and by then the everyone came up and started teasing Edward, and chatting with the Wolves.

"Aww, Little Eddikins got beat by a whittle girl." Emmett said, smirking.

"And if Little Emmiekins ever calls me that again, he might get a black eye." I said with a glare. Emmett just laughed, and I almost continued, but Nico decided come up and stop me from making good on my threat.

" So Jake, how has Forks been?" Nico asked.

" Good, since the leaches left, their isn't as many wolves, but I have a feeling you guys have been having all the fun."

"The Minotaur and other monsters have been attacking camp. They have been able to go through the barrier, so either the barrier is weakening, or someone at camp has been allowing them in." I said grimly.

"The Minotaur? Iz-" Jake said, with a look of concern. I hated it. Camp was the place where people didn't think of me like a glass vase about to break, and I intended it to stay that way.

" Yes, Percy kindly let me take care of it, since he already got his revenge." I said, a bit stiffly. Everyone around us kept on chatting, but the air around the few of us was tense, and even though I was miffed, I didn't like the silence one bit.

"So, who wants to go to the beach?" I asked.

O

It was about a week after the wolves arrived that it happened.

Everyone was in the Mess Hall, laughing and teasing each other. It was dinner time, and everyone was excited for Valentine's Day, which was coming up way to soon in my opinion.

I was sort of sick of love nowadays. All it did was deceive you into a false sense of security, and once you thought that everything was ok, and that you were loved, everything came crashing down, and left you broken hearted. I personally didn't have the time or patience for love, with training, and hanging out with the wolves, the Cullens, and my friends from camp.

I was sitting at Nico's table with Piper on my right, Percy on my left, Nico across from me, with Jake and Edward on his left and right. This is how we sat for our meals, with Alice and Emmett joining us every once in a while. We were in the middle of a argument of who they were taking to the Valentine's Day Dance. Yes, sadly, Chiron got weak and allowed the Aphrodite cabin to throw a dance for the stupid holiday.

"Well, I know Alice is going with Jasper, and Rosalie is going with Emmett. I am going with Jason. I Know who you are going with Percy. Iz, I have a feeling I know who you are going with, but Edward? Who are you taking?" Piper said, smirked at me and Nico, then looked at Edward. Edward just shrugged, while I just scoffed at her.

"Oh come on! You have to go with Someone! What about her-" Piper continued on, pointed out girls, until I saved the poor boy.

"Piper! PIPER! Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were turning into our sisters!" I exclaimed.

Piper scowled, but before she could reply, the was huge explosion. Everyone ran to get their weapons. Me and my group, because we always keep our weapons by our side, ran to the barrier, where there was an army of at least two thousand soldiers.

**Sorry for not uploading earlier! From now on, any chapter I post will be at least 2,000 words, so it may take longer to upload!**

**BTW!Check out my poll, and choose who you want to end up with Bella!**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


End file.
